One Flower
by Miinami
Summary: Hidupnya berubah. Kecelakaan itu merenggut semua kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap. Hidupnya kacau, gelap tanpa cahaya, dan hanya dikelilingi oleh kesunyian. Sampai wanita dengan cerita kehidupan yang sama dengannya datang, kemudian menjadi satu-satunya bunga di taman yang hampir mati. / warning inside, RnR? x3
1. Prologue

**All Characters of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Flower © Miinami**

 **Warn; alternate universe, ooc, typo, etc. enjoy!**

* * *

 **ONE FLOWER**  
 **( Satu Bunga )**

* * *

Napasnya terengah. Ia berlari mencari tempat untuk menghindari tetesan air hujan, mengabaikan sepatu dengan tinggi 6 sentimeter kesayangannya yang menginjak dataran bumi dengan tergesa-gesa. Haruno Sakura mendesah lega ketika melihat sebuah halte bus yang sepi penunggu, ia berlari ke sana, berdiam diri seraya menepuk-tepuk kain bajunya yang basah tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat pelan, menyadari bahwa kain pakaian atasannya menjadi tembus pandang, membuat akses mata bebas untuk melihat bra hitam yang tercetak jelas di sana. Sakura bergulir, melihat sekelilingnya yang benar-benar seperti pemakaman. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa di sini ia tidaklah sendiri.

Ada seorang pria di sana. Tepat di ujung halte yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri di tepi tempat mengantre. Sakura kembali mengumpat, menutupi area permukaan dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh pria tersebut. Namun sampai beberapa waktu lamanya, hanya keheningan, terlalu hening hingga rasanya ia dapat mendengar deru napasnya dan suara air hujan yang semakin deras.

Sakura kembali menoleh pada samping kanan tubuhnya. Pria itu masih di sana, masih dengan posisi yang sama, melihat ke arah jalanan dengan kedua mata gelapnya yang terlihat kosong. _Seolah tak melihat._

Ia menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng kecil. Pria itu mungkin tipe orang yang benar-benar tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar lingkungannya.

Arah jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Hujan deras dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun untuk diminta jemputan, karena ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai.

Sakura mengentak-entakkan kedua kakinya di atas keramik halte, merasa sangat sial dan luar biasa kesal. Senar biolanya putus, membuat Sakura hanya dapat bernyanyi setengah lagu di dalam restoran tadi. Dan kini, ia terkurung di dalam halte sampai entah kapan langit akan berhenti menangis.

Ragu, ia mulai mendekat ke arah pria tersebut yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Sakura berdeham pelan, lantas berucap. "Permisi, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Hujan tidak akan berhenti malam ini."

Tidak ada jawaban, yang Sakura dapatkan hanyalah gerakan kepala yang terasa sangat samar. Pria itu menggeleng kecil tanpa menatapnya.

"Tuan, apa kau mendengarku?" ucapnya mengulang, jika halnya pria itu tidak dapat mendengar suaranya karena terpaan angin serta suara gemercik air. Sakura sedikit berteriak, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah berupa anggukan kepala kecil. Apa yang salah dengan pria ini? Amarah mulai menggerayanginya. Pria itu tampan, tapi sayang sekali memiliki sedikit rasa sopan.

Sakura mendesah, lantas berbalik, mencoba kembali mengabaikan pria tersebut di sudut tempat lainnya. Namun sebelum Sakura melangkah, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya, memaksa Sakura agar diam di sana.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di belakang saku celananya. Sebuah memo kecil dan sebuah bolpoin, kemudian berbalik seraya meraba-raba dinding dengan permukaan keras untuk menulis di sana. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam, menyadari sesuatu yang membuat pria itu tetap bungkam meski Sakura mengajaknya berbicara.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali berbalik seraya memberikan Sakura memo, lengkap dengan tulisan tangannya.

 _'Maaf, aku sudah tidak memakai ponsel.'_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/n: masih prolog, chapter 1 saya update besok yeaa. Semoga kalian suka ehehe  
**

 **Review? ;)**


	2. 1 Your Name

**1**

* * *

Butterfly hari ini ramai pengunjung, dan itu membuat Jiraiya berulang kali datang dan pergi untuk mengecek jumlah dana di dalam mesin kasir. Dia membuat Sakura jengkel, hingga berulang kali beradu mulut secara halus dengannya. Itu memang tidak sopan, dan hanya Sakura yang berani berkomentar tentang penjagaan ketat Jiraiya tentang keuangan toko kuenya. Sebagai pemilik, sudah sepantasnya Jiraiya memperhatikan setiap detail isi tokonya, begitulah ucap pria berumur setengah abad itu seraya mendengus sebal dan melenggang pergi.

Sakura bertopang dagu, menghela napas kecil seraya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di luar sana, di balik pintu kaca toko kue. Ia masih mengingatnya, seolah saat-saat singkat itu melekat kuat di dalam pikirannya. Tentang seorang pria tampan dengan keterbatasan fisik membuat Sakura merasa seperti seorang pecundang.

Fisiknya terbilang sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan pria tadi malam, ia memiliki kedua kaki yang masih dapat berjalan, kedua mata yang dapat melihat, serta suaranya yang selalu bernyanyi saat seseorang meminta lagunya. Namun ia sering kali mengeluh hanya karena hal-hal kecil, sering kali mengumpat, dan berulang-ulang merasa manusia yang paling menderita di dunia.

Ino menepuk salah satu bahu Sakura, kemudian terkekeh ketika melihat pemiliknya terlonjak kaget. "Kau melamun."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tahu," ucapnya nyaris menyerupai bisikkan, mengabaikan Ino yang kini mulai menatapnya diiringi sorot keingintahuan yang tinggi. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Ino, tersenyum pada salah satu pengunjung yang mendatangi bagian kasir dan menyebutkan pesanan menu kue Butterfly. Ino mengangguk ringan, lantas berbalik untuk berteriak pada bagian dapur tentang pesanan kue dengan gula salju di atasnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini sebagai seorang kasir. Ia hafal kepribadian setiap para pekerja di sini, siapa saja pengunjung yang selalu datang di saat pagi, siang, ataupun sore hari, dan bagaimana rasanya bibirmu pegal untuk terus tersenyum ramah pada pembeli yang datang.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang tadi malam," lanjut Sakura seraya mengetuk keramik halus sebagai tumpuan kedua sikunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Dia tidak sempurna."

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini." Ino sekali lagi tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kantung makanan Butterfly pada wanita tua di hadapannya dan menerima uang.

"Kau tahu ketidaksempurnaan yang kumaksudkan," ia mendesah ringan, menatap Ino yang kini menaikkan salah satu alisnya tak mengerti. "Dia seorang pria yang cacat fisik."

Ino mengangguk, kali ini mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini tertuju. "Aa, begitu." Jari jemarinya menekan tombol angka pada mesin kasir, memasukan lembaran uang sesuai pada mata nominal yang tersusun di sana. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu terlihat cukup cemas?"

Sakura terdiam. Ino benar, kenapa ia merasa cemas dan terus membayangi pria itu? Dia hanya orang asing, orang yang ia lihat dalam sekali pertemuan kemudian menghilang dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Orang asing selalu seperti itu, untuk apa Sakura memikirkannya dan sedikit merasa bersalah?

Malam itu, memo yang pria tersebut ulurkan mengarah ke kiri dan bukannya pada tempat Sakura berdiri. Terbukti bahwa pria itu tidak mengetahui dengan benar di mana Sakura berada, pria itu hanya mengandalkan indra pendengarannya. Dia bisa mendengar, Sakura tahu itu. Setiap kali Sakura bertanya, ia selalu menjawab dengan gerakan kepala dan sesekali menulis di atas memo kecil di tangannya.

Seharusnya, Sakura tidak perlu memikirkan pria di malam _itu_.

Ia mendengus ringan, "Kau benar." ucapnya kemudian tersenyum hangat pada seorang pengunjung yang mendatangi bagian kasirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponselnya di dalam dashboard bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara panggilan telepon. Sakura menepi dari jalan raya, kemudian berhenti agar tidak mengganggu pengendara lain selain dirinya dan melihat nama _serangga_ tertera di dalam layar ponselnya. Ia mengerang keras, memukul setir mobil sedikit panik dan mengambil napas sebelum menerimanya. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

 _"Itu bukanlah sambutan yang baik untuk Ibumu, anak kurang ajar."_

"Katakan saja apa maumu," Sakura mendesah kecil, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan _Ibunya_ sore ini. "Aku sedang tidak punya uang."

 _"Kau kurang bekerja lebih keras, cari uang lebih banyak untukku sebagai balasan telah melahirkanmu!"_

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan untuk dilahirkan dari dalam rahimmu, _Ibu_." balasnya, yang mana semakin membuat Mebuki menggeram marah.

 _"Kau semakin tidak tahu diuntung! Kirim uang padaku minggu ini atau para pria itu akan datang ke tempatmu."_ Suaranya mendesis geram, dan Sakura tahu apa maksud Mebuki tentang para pria yang akan mendatanginya jika ia tidak memberi uang kepada wanita gila judi dan seks liar ini.

Wajahnya memucat, sesaat kemudian, Sakura menghela napas gusar dan berucap setengah berteriak pada ponselnya. "Sialan! Aku akan memberimu uang! Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan menjauh dari kehidupanku!"

Sambungan telepon terputus dengan tidak sopan, dan itu Sakura yang melakukannya. Ia lelah, hatinya sengsara harus menjadi keuangan berjalan bagi Ibunya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia anggap sebagai seorang Ibu pada umumnya. Mebuki akan mengirim beberapa pria gila ke tempatnya untuk memperkosa Sakura secara bergantian jika ia tidak memberinya uang. Dia ibu yang gila, psikopat, sakit, dan ia tak habis pikir kenapa mendiang ayahnya bisa bertemu dengan wanita seperti itu.

Sakura merindukan Kizashi sebagai pelindungnya, ia membutuhkan sosok sang ayah di sampingnya, membentengi Sakura dari serangan kejam wanita serangga tersebut setiap waktunya. Ia hanya menginginkan Kizashi untuk tetap hidup saat itu. Sebelum serangan jantung membuat Kizashi pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Helaan napasnya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram setir mobil kini setengah gemetar akibat rasa takut. Ia ketakutan setiap kali Mebuki meneleponnya, seperti mendapat panggilan mati oleh malaikat secara tidak langsung meski ia ingin sekali pergi dari dunia ini secepat yang ia bisa.

Mobil tuanya kembali melaju, menembus pengendara lainnya dan berhenti saat lampu pertigaan berubah merah. Sakura mendesah, mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya memperhatikan orang-orang yang menyeberang jalan di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat tenang, nyaman dengan lingkungan mereka masing-masing, dan juga tidak terasa terancam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang selalu merasakan bahaya di sekelilingnya, bahaya jika Haruno Mebuki masih hidup dan berkeliaran dalam pikirannya.

Ia memang berdosa, mengharapkan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya untuk mati dan menghilang dari dunia. Sakura hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Semua gaji akibat kerja kerasnya melakukan pertunjukan kecil bersama biola dan hasil dari menjaga kasir setiap hari miliknya habis, selalu tidak tersisa jika Mebuki menginginkan uang dalam jumlah besar. Ia hidup dalam segala keterbatasan, hidupnya seolah terikat dalam suatu kandang iblis.

Matanya terpejam, kemudian kembali terbuka dan terkunci pada sesuatu yang berdiri di samping trotoar jalan. Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, memicing untuk memperjelas objek penglihatannya saat ini, dan terengah.

 _Pria tadi malam_. Dia berdiri di samping penyeberangan seraya memegangi sebuah tongkat petunjuk jalan, diam tanpa berniat menyeberang meski lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau, dan Sakura tahu apa alasannya. Penyeberangan di sini dilengkapi dengan peringatan suara, memudahkan bagi orang-orang yang tidak dapat melihat mengetahui bahwa lampu bagi pengendara telah berubah merah. Namun pria itu tetap diam, seolah menunggu.

Sakura menekan setir mobilnya sedikit lebih keras, berpikir di antara dua pilihan yang bersemayam di dalam otaknya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela napas dan memilih untuk menepi di pinggir jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup dua wanita di sampingnya terdengar, mereka membicarakannya, tapi ia seolah mati rasa. Apapun yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya seperti irama mengerikan atau sebuah kaset rusak. Sasuke memegangi tongkat petunjuk jalannya sedikit lebih kuat, hingga kepalan tangannya terbentuk lebih jelas. Ia tidak tersinggung, sama sekali tidak, jika orang mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai tadi malam, suara yang mengganggu ketenangannya dengan menanyakan sebuah ponsel. Ia masih ingat, suara wanita itu meninggi di bagian akhir, pertanda pemiliknya mulai dilanda rasa kesal saat ia tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Ketika suara hujan membuatnya sedikit tenang, suara wanita itu datang dan membuat Sasuke jauh merasa lebih tenang.

"Lampu bagi pejalan kaki sudah berubah hijau,"

 _Suara itu lagi._

"Kau sudah bisa menyeberang."

Sasuke menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai respon dari ucapan yang tertuju untuknya, kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Dalam kegelapan, ia bisa merasakan wanita di sampingnya mendengus kecil dan kembali menatap ke arahnya, terlalu intens.

Sakura menatap pria itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan kembali membuka suara. "Aku yang kemarin malam bertanya tentang ponsel padamu."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk, ia tentu mengingatnya. Wanita itu baru saja singgah di pikirannya beberapa detik sebelum sosoknya menjadi nyata, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan suaranya?

Satu senyumannya terbentuk. "Kau mengingatku," Ia kembali terdiam, membiarkan orang-orang melewati mereka berdua untuk mengambil langkah lebih dulu. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa saatnya untuk menyeberang, kenapa kau masih berdiam diri di sini?"

Ia tidak membawa memonya, karena sebelum bertemu dengan si pemilik suara, ia sangat jarang untuk membawa memo serta alat tulis jika bukan dalam keadaan penting. Karena menurut Sasuke, menulis untuk membalas ucapan hanya membuang-buang kertas. Ia kembali menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, menggeleng samar yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari teman bicara.

Sakura kembali menutup mulut, ia sengaja menepi di pinggir jalan hanya untuk berbicara dengan pria ini. Sebenarnya bukan berbicara, Sakura yang lebih banyak membuka percakapan karena alasan pria itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu _lagi._ Dan maaf atas sikapku yang kemarin malam."

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan samar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Maksudku, sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikapku kemarin malam, aku memiliki tumpangan jika hanya untuk satu orang." ucapnya diakhiri gigitan bibir, gugup.

Sasuke terdiam hingga beberapa detik. Wanita itu terdengar yakin, tetapi gugup dan juga sedikit rasa takut dalam nada suaranya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik, dan terlalu lembut. Hidupnya tidak berjalan mulus layaknya Cinderella dalam negeri dongeng, kemudian entah apa itu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk, sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk merespon lebih dari satu anggukan kepala. Lagi, ia menggeleng samar. _Wanita_ _itu_ _merasa kasihan padaku._

Sakura berhenti menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, digantikan oleh cubitan pada punggung tangannya. Pria itu menolak bantuannya, dan Sakura tidak termasuk ke dalam wanita yang goyah dalam sekali percobaan. "Hanya sampai seberang jalan?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke mendengus kecil diiringi anggukan kepala. Anggukan, bukan sebuah gelengan. Tanpa sadar, itu membuat Sakura turut menghela napas lega, dan tersenyum.

 _'Terima kasih.'_ Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Ia sangat ingin membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan sedikit saja suara untuk wanita itu, wanita yang sepertinya membantu bukan karena kasihan dan juga karena fisik wajahnya. Melainkan karena dia peduli padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengikutinya, ia hanya ingin tahu kemana dan apakah pria itu sampai ke tempat tujuannya tanpa salah arah. Dia buta, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin pria itu melupakan arah suatu tempat yang mungkin pernah ia kunjungi. Mobilnya melaju dengan amat sangat perlahan, berada beberapa langkah di belakang pria bersurai segelap malam tersebut dalam keheningan.

Saat pria itu berhenti, Sakura turut berhenti. Melihat pria itu berdiam diri di depan sebuah perusahaan penyedia jasa keamanan terbaik di Tokyo, kepalanya pria itu mendongak ke atas, seolah dapat melihat dan tengah memperhatikan seseorang. Namun yang Sakura lihat dari tempatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kerinduan, rasa sakit, serta kemarahan yang teramat nyata, dan itu terbentuk jelas dari kerutan halus di kening sang pria. Dia mungkin memiliki rekan, kerabat, atau mungkin mantan kekasih yang bekerja di sana.

Sakura tahu, perusahaan tersebut bergerak di bawah kendali seorang wanita Uchiha. Entah siapa, yang pasti adalah si pemilik perusahaan memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu. Perlahan, mobilnya berbelok dari tempat pria itu berdiri, maju dan menjauh, kemudian hilang di balik tikungan jalan.

Ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Saat ia terbangun, semuanya yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, seolah ia selalu tertidur setiap waktu. Namun di tempat yang berbeda, Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri di depan sebuah cermin. Rambutnya yang selalu berantakan kini tersisir rapi, pakaiannya yang semula hanya berupa kaus kini berubah menjadi sebuah tuksedo formal dan juga terlihat sangat mahal.

Ia akan mengunjungi sang pujaan hati, mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang selalu menjadi impiannya untuk memberikan cincin janji pernikahan pada wanita itu. Sasuke tersenyum ketika bayangan Shion melambai di kepalanya, memberinya sebuah ucapan serta kepalan tangan semangat. Shion tahu kapan saat ia merasa gugup, tahu saat ia merasa gelisah, sedih, marah, hingga bosan.

Malam itu, mereka tertawa bersama, menikmati hidangan makan malam hingga akhirnya Sasuke sukses memberikan Shion kejutan terindah dalam hidup wanita itu. Shion menangis, memberinya pelukan erat dan juga sebuah ciuman awal kebahagiaan... atau awal kesedihan yang tak berujung? Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui takdir apa yang membuat rem mobilnya lepas kendali.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju di antara kecepatan sedang, tetapi cukup kuat untuk saling baku hantam bersama pengendara lain. Dua kendaraan roda empat bertemu, bagian depan dengan depan, menghasilkan sebuah pekikan histeris dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kejadian dimana Sasuke mulai kehilangan segalanya.

Mereka berguling-guling di jalanan, terpental jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Dan hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah Shion, di sampingnya, penuh darah dan juga tak sadarkan diri, beserta cincin pemberiannya yang terlepas dari jari manisnya. Menggelinding ke arah jalanan karena pintu mobilnya hancur dan terbuka.

Matanya perih akibat serpihan kaca, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada kekasihnya. Sasuke membisu, hingga saat ini, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Sejak sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kehilangan dua indranya sejak malam itu.

Kini ia tahu, Tuhan memberinya sebuah cobaan dengan derita untuk selama-lamanya. Dan setidaknya, Sasuke pernah mencoba meski berakhir Shion yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal di ruang gawat darurat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersentak, kening serta pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat berlebih meski malam saat ini mencapai titik rendah dari beberapa derajat celcius. Napasnya berlomba saat mengambil udara, kemudian bangkit terduduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di sini ia aman.

Tidak ada suara pukulan pintu saat tengah malam, tidak ada erangan liar beberapa pasangan di luar kamarnya saat malam menjelang. Setidaknya, hanya untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya Mebuki kembali mengetahui tempat tinggal baru serta nomor ponselnya, dan memberikan Sakura sebuah ancaman kematian.

Kedua bahunya berubah tegang, ia merasa takut bahkan saat wanita itu berada jauh di belahan dunia lain. Bayang-bayang gila Mebuki menghantui pikirannya, membuat Sakura Kecil saat itu hanya bisa terisak di sudut kamar seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba kuat saat tak ada seorangpun yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

Bahkan, sang ibu yang seharusnya ia percayai, kini berbalik menjadi orang yang selalu ia takuti.

Sakura Kecil takut setiap kali Mebuki masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura Kecil takut setiap kali Mebuki datang dengan sebuah sapu ataupun ikat pinggang di tangannya. Karena Sakura Kecil tahu, rasa sakit dari beberapa benda itu ketika menyentuh tubuhnya. Perih, nyeri, bahkan memar-memar yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Masa kecilnya yang seharusnya menjadi masa kenang-kenangan yang indah, rusak dan hancur total saat Kizashi pergi dan Mebuki memegang kendali penuh atas alur kehidupannya.

Sakura mengerang, memegangi keningnya yang terasa nyeri saat rasa sakit itu muncul di sudut hatinya. Ia lelah untuk menangis, menangisi takdir hidupnya, menangisi keadaan yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap sama. Mebuki akan terus menjadi bayang-bayang mengerikan dalam memori dan masa depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi," Sakura meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja dapur, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mengencang akibat sedikit berlari.

Jiraiya mendengus, kemudian menguap lebar tanpa perlu ia tutupi. "Pagi," jawabnya, terlihat sedikit mengantuk. "Kau datang lebih awal hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia memang datang awal dari jam normal shift kerjanya hari ini, tetapi bukan tanpa alasan. Jika saja ia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak tadi malam, jika saja bayangan Mebuki menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya tidak datang malam itu, ia mungkin akan datang pada jam normal. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak datang terlambat."

"Aa," Jiraiya memberikan senyuman konyol untuknya. "Kau benar. Baiklah wanita pembangkang, cepat berada di tempatmu karena aku akan segera membuka toko."

"Aku sudah siap di tempat, Pak tua." Sakura terkekeh ringan seraya mengambil topi berbentuk perahu kertas sebagai pemanis seragam kerjanya. "Apa Ino sudah datang?"

"Seingatku, dia meminta izin untuk terlambat beberapa menit," Jiraiya mendengus, sedikit menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Dia memang pria yang disiplin tentang jam terbang. "Kau bisa menjaga kasir seorang diri sebelum dia datang bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, senyum yang bahkan tidak mencapai pipinya. "Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arah jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga, dan para pengunjung Butterfly memilih agar membawa pesanan mereka untuk makan di rumah karena siaran ramalan cuaca mengatakan sore ini akan ada badai yang cukup besar. Sakura bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada dataran meja kasir, mengamati kumpulan awam hitam yang mulai memenuhi hampir seluruh langit kota Tokyo. Mungkin ramalan berita itu benar adanya.

Ia menghela napas, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, dan itu membuat Ino yang berada di sampingnya mendengus menahan tawa. "Ini sudah hampir lima kali kau menghela napas."

Sakura bergumam kecil, menoleh ke arah Ino dengan salah satu yang alis terangkat naik. "Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan sampai menghitungnya."

"Aku berada tepat di sebelahmu, Nona Pembosan, dan itu terdengar sangat jelas." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, mencemooh pada Sakura. "Kau hanya akan menghela napas pada dua pilihan," Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di antara mereka. "Pertama, kau bosan. Kedua, kau sedang ada masalah. Mana yang benar dari pilihanku?"

Sakura menghela napas, lagi. "Keduanya."

"Ini tentang Mebuki?"

"Hampir tepat, sebenarnya." Ia meniup beberapa helaian anak rambut dari poninya yang jatuh ke depan kening. Ino telah mengetahui segala inci tentang kehidupannya, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ino sama sepertinya, hidup di Tokyo seorang diri dengan seorang ayah yang memilih untuk menjadi dewa judi di belahan dunia lainnya. Las Vegas. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa para orang tua tidak ada satupun yang memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang lebih baik, kemudian lebih memilih untuk melupakan satu-satunya putri yang mereka miliki untuk kesenangan dunia mereka sendiri.

Ino tinggal beberapa blok dari tempat Sakura tinggal, sebuah apartemen minimalis yang terkadang Sakura turut bermalam di sana. Mereka berteman dekat, dan entah bagaimana, Tuhan mempertemukan dua wanita dengan latar belakang yang sama-sama menyedihkan untuk bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Atau memang telah direncanakan dalam kuasa-Nya.

Ino ikut bertopang dagu, membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara. "Dia menginginkan uangmu lagi?"

Sakura bergumam diiringi anggukan samar. "Kau tahu apa yang dia inginkan saat meneleponku."

Wanita pirang itu terdiam, memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang berubah dalam seperkian detik di hadapannya. Jika ayahnya adalah seorang penjudi yang gila harta, tapi tidak saat Ino meminta sedikit kekayaannya di negeri sana. Ayahnya akan memberikan uang tersebut dengan senang hati melalui transfer ke dalam rekening Bank miliknya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, di sini, wanita itu berjuang untuk mencari uang secara sia-sia. Dan Ino kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjabarkan seberapa tangguh Sakura saat menghadapi Ibunya sendiri yang tak tahu diri.

Di saat Ino memberi saran pada Sakura untuk pergi, dan menghilang dari hadapan Mebuki. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi kekehan kecil seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Namun ia tahu, Sakura ketakutan setengah mati.

 _'Dia akan terus mencariku.'_

Sakura tidak mencoba untuk berlari, karena itu Mebuki menganggap bahwa putrinya masih sama seperti Sakura saat kecil. Tak berdaya, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar melakukan perlawanan. Sampai kapanpun, Mebuki tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, bahwa yang ia lakukan sama dengan menghukum mati putrinya sendiri secara perlahan.

Kemudian hujan turun, seolah menyuarakan bagaimana pedihnya senyuman palsu Haruno Sakura saat ini.

Langit turut menangisi kehidupannya, diiringi guntur sebagai pelengkap sebuah badai besar yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasnya terengah keras. Sasuke meraba dinding yang kini menjadi tempatnya berlindung dari terpaan air hujan, kemudian menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah meraba dinding yang serupa. Teksturnya sedikit lebih lembut dari dinding semen yang pernah ia sentuh. Dan mungkin Sasuke tahu dimana ia berada saat ini.

Sebuah suara lonceng terdengar di antara suara guntur yang bersautan, sesaat kemudian, suara familiar kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Wanita itu lagi._

Dalam kegelapan, Sasuke berharap bahwa ia tidak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan di hadapan Sakura. _Itu nama si pemilik suara._ Tubuhnya basah, tongkatnya ia genggam di samping tubuh yang setengah gemetar akibat kedinginan, dan juga jangan bertanya bagaimana penampilan lusuhnya saat ini. Ia yakin Sakura akan menganggapnya seorang gelandangan beberapa menit lagi.

"Masuklah, hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat!"

Namun pikirannya meleset ketika sebuah tarikan dari telapak tangan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam suatu tempat. Sasuke tidak yakin dimana itu, tetapi ia dapat mencium banyaknya aroma kue-kue yang memenuhi indra penciumannya, pemanas ruangan, serta suara musik akustik yang terdengar dari beberapa titik sudut berbeda.

Di sini terlalu tenang, membuat beberapa pertanyaan melayang di kepalanya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah, menggerakkan tangannya sebagai kode fisik dan berharap Sakura mengerti. Beruntung, sesaat kemudian suara wanita itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau berada di dalam toko kue Butterfly, aku bekerja di sini."

Disusul dengan tekanan pada salah satu bahunya, seolah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menurunkan berat tubuhnya, dan anehnya ia menurut. Duduk pada salah satu kursi dan membiarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya seperti manusia paling tidak berguna. Sampai suara langkah kaki itu menjauh, kemudian menghilang dari pendengarannya.

Sakura bergegas, mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan pria di luar sana untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya yang membeku. Handuk, secangkir kopi hangat, serta kertas dan alat tulis. Setidaknya, Sakura tidak ingin berkomunikasi satu arah kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diminta, ia seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan hanya demi orang asing. Orang yang namanya bahkan tidak ia ketahui. Ia hanya peduli, hanya ingin membantu meski ini terbilang sangat sederhana.

"Dia orang yang kau maksud tempo hari?" tanya Ino, memerhatikan gerak-gerik teman merah mudanya yang sibuk membuat secangkir kopi pada mesin espresso.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa menjawab, memilih untuk mencari nampan dan menaruh cangkirnya di sana. "Jika Jiraiya bertanya, katakan dia adalah temanku."

"Siapa nama pria itu?"

Kali ini, Sakura terdiam. Pria itu tidak memberitahu siapa dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Untuk saat ini, mungkin _si tanpa nama_."

Ino mengangguk tanpa memperpanjang topik pembicaraan, membuat senyuman Sakura mengembang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu dapur toko, menghampiri pria tersebut yang mendongak saat ia mendekat. Sakura berdeham, menaruh nampan di tangannya ke atas meja seraya berkata. "Aku membawakan secangkir kopi, kertas beserta alat tulis, dan juga handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu."

Pria itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya, terbuka seolah meminta sesuatu pada Sakura, yang dibalas dengan alis yang terangkat naik. "Alat tulis?" tanya Sakura dan pria itu mengangguk.

Dia menulis dengan terampil, meski beberapa kali terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti, menggeser kertas putih tersebut ke hadapan Sakura.

 _'Terima kasih, untuk yang kedua kalinya.'_

Pria itu kembali menulis di kertas kedua tanpa menunggu Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjawab tulisan tangannya, menggeser sarana komunikasi mereka ke hadapan Sakura dan terdiam, menunggu jawaban.

 _'Namaku Sasuke.'_

Sedangkan Sakura termangu, melihat tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi pada dua kertas berbeda dengan perasaan yang setengah bingung. Di bawah bagian nama pria itu, tertulis satu kalimat lain yang berhasil membuat Sakura berdebar ringan.

 _'Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.'_

Sasuke benar-benar mengingatnya. Pria itu mengingat Sakura bukan hanya dari satu kali pertemuan meski hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya. Untuk yang pertama kali, Sakura turut tersenyum saat pria itu memberikan senyuman untuknya.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/n: saya lemah bikin scene hurt/sedih, bener bener deh :')**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa, ditunggu /laf laf/**


End file.
